E eu ainda te amo!
by Carol Camui
Summary: O dia em que Sam declarou seu amor louco por Dean. Sam Interrupted! PUDDING \o/ Crazy words... Wincest!


**E eu ainda te amo!**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural pertence ao senhor Kripke. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo essas insanidades.

**Sinopse:** O dia em que Sam declarou seu amor louco por Dean. PUDDING! \o/

**Beta:** Word & Eu.

**Shipper:** Sam/Dean! Wincest \o/

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto! Sexo puro entre dois irmãos! Não gosta, não me torra.

**Nota:** Contém spoilers do episódio 5x11, Sam Interrupted!

* * *

-Está tudo bem. – Sam segurava firme seus ombros e forçava um contato visual. -Está tudo bem porque você é meu irmão. – Dean sentiu o outro apertar ainda mais as mãos em volta dele. - E eu ainda te amo!

Dean observava, aturdido, enquanto Sam dizia aquelas palavras, olhando fixamente para ele. Não sabia que tipo de droga tinham aplicado em seu irmão, mas, com certeza, era alguma coisa muito forte.

-Boop! – Sam, agora com cara de bobo, tinha apertado a ponta do seu nariz e sorria para ele.

Talvez fosse mesmo loucura tudo aquilo e os dois estivessem realmente perdidos, mas naquele momento, Dean achou Sam muito fofo. Continuou olhando para o irmão e agora sorria junto com ele.

-Também te amo, Sammy!

Sam sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir aquilo e apertou Dean em um abraço quase sufocante. Dean passou os braços em volta da cintura do irmão e começou a acariciar de leve as costas dele. Podia sentir as batidas fortes vindas do coração de Sam. Fechou os olhos e apenas apreciou o momento.

-... tanto. Eu te amo tanto Dean... – Dean ouviu as palavras sendo sussurradas de forma quase desesperada perto do seu ouvido. Se afastou um pouco e encarou o irmão.

-Shh... Eu sei, Sam. Está tudo bem.

-Não, Dean. Você não sabe. – agora Sam parecia um pouco mais lúcido que antes e Dean ficou meio assustado com sua cara séria.

-Não sei o quê?

Sam empurrou Dean e o fez se deitar na cama, ficando por cima dele. Dean arregalou os olhos e viu o irmão se abaixar e ficar com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu. Agora sim ele deveria ter ficado louco de vez.

-Não sabe o quanto eu te amo, Dean. – Dean ficou paralisado enquanto Sam aproximava a boca da sua orelha. Ele sentiu o irmão passar a língua devagar pelo lóbulo e, sem querer, deixou escapar alguma coisa parecida com um gemido. – Mas eu vou te mostrar.

Dean ainda não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava como tudo aquilo tinha começado. Ele deveria estar caçando o espectro enquanto seu irmão estava sob observação, certo? Ele tinha que proteger os pacientes daquele manicômio. A qualquer momento alguém poderia começar a gritar por socorro e aí...

Aí Sam começou a beijá-lo.

E não foi um beijo qualquer. Foi mais aquele tipo de beijo que você dá quando quer ver se consegue manter o pingo de sanidade que lhe resta. Não começou suave, ou algo do tipo. Aquilo começou como começa tudo entre eles. Intenso.

Em nenhum momento passou pela mente de Dean a idéia de resistir. Ele simplesmente recebeu tudo o que Sam queria transmitir através daquele ato. Abriu a boca e deixou que a língua faminta o invadisse, provando seu irmão com a mesma fome que ele. Suas mãos já estavam por baixo da camiseta de Sam e ele fazia questão de sentir cada milímetro de pele. Suas pernas já tinham passado em volta da cintura de Sam e ele não se importava com o fato de Sam ser muito maior e mais pesado que ele. Na verdade, estava sendo muito bom sentir todo o peso de Sam sobre seu corpo. Sentir seu peito forte colado no seu. Sentir os músculos da sua barriga colados na sua.

E estava sendo melhor ainda sentir a rigidez que aumentava cada vez mais dentro das calças de ambos.

Dean teve que afastar a boca para poder gemer algo incompreensível quando Sam passou a se mover em cima dele. Sam aproveitou para beijar e marcar seu pescoço enquanto Dean fazia de tudo para remover sua camiseta. Sam levantou o tronco, retirando a peça de roupa, e Dean nem se atreveu a piscar. Se antes havia alguma chance de aquilo não ser uma completa maluquice, agora não havia mais.

Sam se abaixou novamente e levantou parte da camiseta de Dean, beijando agora sua barriga, passando a língua pelo umbigo, fazendo o outro se contorcer embaixo dele. As mãos de Sam agora estavam acima de sua cabeça, deslizando pelo peito de Dean, beliscando seus mamilos e arrancando ruídos impudicos de sua boca. Dean segurava firme nos cabelos do irmão, enquanto abria ainda mais as pernas, dando mais acesso aos progressos de Sammy.

Agora as mãos de Sam seguiam para baixo, em direção as suas calças. Dean levantou levemente os quadris e Sam arrancou de uma só vez a peça azul. O fato de não ter cueca alguma por baixo só serviu para animá-lo ainda mais.

Dean ofegou quando sentiu que dedos passavam por toda a extensão do seu pênis, circulando levemente a ponta. – Sammy... – seja lá o que Dean ia dizer, foi esquecido pra sempre assim que ele sentiu o hálito quente do irmão substituir seus dedos e a língua de Sam pousar na pele sensível.

Se Dean pensasse que enlouqueceu quando viu Sam começar a lambê-lo como se fosse a coisa mais doce que ele já tinha provado, seria um pouco redundante. Mas talvez ele tenha pensado exatamente isso quando o irmão finalmente envolveu seu membro por inteiro, movendo a cabeça pra cima e para baixo, deixando escapar ruídos explícitos enquanto o circulava com a língua.

Sam olhou para Dean, analisando todas as reações que provocava no mais velho. Dean não aguentou observá-lo por muito tempo e jogou a cabeça para trás quando Sam deu uma chupada mais forte. Os gemidos de Dean iam ficando cada vez mais altos e Sam já se preparava para o que viria a seguir. Dean gozou com um grito e Sam achou que era uma sorte eles estarem em um lugar onde gritos eram habituais entre os internos. Dean ficou largado na cama, respirando com dificuldade enquanto Sam ainda o lambia, recolhendo todos os rastros de sua semente.

Sam levantou o rosto e passou a língua nos lábios, observando o corpo saciado do irmão. – Ainda não acabou Dean.

Dean abriu devagar os olhos e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Sam já estava atacando sua boca novamente. Depois Sam tirou sua camiseta e o virou de bruços, beijando suas costas e deslizando as mãos e direção à sua bunda. Dean ainda estava um pouco tonto depois de ter gozado na boca do irmão mais novo, mas seu corpo já estava tremendo e reagindo de forma mais que positiva aos novos toques de Sam.

Sam estava muito entretido provando a pele bronzeada das costas de Dean. Eram as costas mais lindas que ele já tinha visto e agora ele queria sentir a textura, o gosto e a maciez, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava sua entrada com os dedos. Ouvia os gemidos de Dean e sentia seu corpo estremecer quando captava seu nome entre eles. Enfiou um dedo e mordeu forte seu pescoço, ouvindo Dean soltar uma palavrão que o excitou mais ainda.

Dean empinou levemente os quadris, em busca de mais contato com o dedo de Sam, que logo colocou mais um e depois outro. Sam passou o braço em volta da cintura de Dean e tocou sua recém desperta ereção, sem tirar os dedos de dentro dele. Sentiu o corpo inteiro de Dean estremecer, assim que alcançou um determinado ponto dentro dele.

A mente de Dean não registrava mais nada além daquele que o provocava e o levava à loucura novamente. Sam retirou os dedos e se afastou, somente para remover as calças bem depressa. Dean pensou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca quando sentiu o membro do mais novo invadi-lo de uma só vez. Afundou a cabeça no colchão e trincou os dentes, respirando fundo e afastando um pouco mais as pernas.

Sam começou a se mover. Devagar no começo, saindo quase por completo e depois se afundando de vez no corpo de Dean. Enlaçou a cintura do irmão e agarrou novamente sua ereção, passando a se mover mais rápido. Dean empurrava o corpo em direção ao corpo do irmão, acompanhando seu ritmo e gritando descontroladamente.

Aquilo ainda doía. Sam era mesmo enorme, disso Dean não tinha dúvidas. Mas a dor só deixava tudo ainda melhor. As investidas de Sam eram furiosas e Dean nem tinha tempo pra respirar. Loucura ou não, o fato é que Dean não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Mas acabou. Com uma última investida desajeitada, Sam libertou seu orgasmo bem fundo dentro de Dean. Dean ouviu o irmão gritar e ofegar atrás dele, e acabou vindo também, melando a mão de Sam e o lençol embaixo dele.

Ambos ficaram imóveis por vários minutos, apenas respirando fundo. Sam saiu de cima de Dean e deitou ao seu lado de barriga pra cima. Dean virou a cabeça e continuou na mesma posição, encarando o irmão que também olhava pra ele.

-E agora acabou, Sammy?

Sam balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – A não ser que você queira mais um pouco.

Dean fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Cara, eu nem sei como vou conseguir levantar daqui.

Sam riu. – Desculpe Dean.

- Depois que acabarmos com esse espectro maldito, você me paga. Está entendendo?

Sam apertou novamente a ponta do seu nariz e sorriu. - Com prazer.

Dean revirou os olhos sorriu. Depois fez o que pôde pra se levantar e vestir suas roupas. Sam fez o mesmo.

Agora eles iriam terminar de resolver mais aquele caso. Talvez continuassem loucos, co-dependentes, esquizofrênicos ou com sérios desvios de comportamento.

A única certeza que tinham é de que, fosse como fosse, continuariam juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

Bem, depois do último episódio eu fiquei com muitas idéias impuras na minha mente, então resolvi transferi-las pra uma fic. Essa foi minha primeira Wincest pessoas, espero que tenham gostado! XD


End file.
